


woof, he cried.

by tianyu



Series: trost art gallery [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Choking, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blue Balls, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Foot Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Lap Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Strangers to Fuck Buddies, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Under-negotiated Kink, always spicier in the second chapter, basically every boring hentai trope you and i can think of combined, both levi and erwin are massive jerks in this and i hate them equally, good ol' ust, levi discovering that he has a praise kink, my love letter to unrealistic sex, no beta we die like erwin smith, pet play is not a tag?, pwbmp - porn with bare minimum plot, this is a lot less serious than it sounds, thwarted blowjob, thwarted rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianyu/pseuds/tianyu
Summary: Narrowing his eyes, Levi bites out, "I've known men running crime syndicates who are less two-faced than you are.”“Funny. I've always suspected I would do a spectacular job in managing organised crime,” Erwin deadpans.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: trost art gallery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001403
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. be careful of who you tease, darling

**Author's Note:**

> only took a year for me to write this fic.

When Hange bursts unannounced into his studio for the nth time that month, Levi decides logically that the next time they do so, he would decapitate them with a paint scraper. 

“Levi!” They whistle excitedly, “my dear boy! I've got some great news for you!” 

“Nothing that comes out of your mouth can be great,” Levi grunts as he smooths another layer of gesso onto his canvas. 

“Woah, harsh,” Hange says with mock hurt, “anyway, I came here to tell you that they want to display your art in the new contemporary exhibition at the Trost Art Gallery.”

“What?”

“Hey, I know, I was surprised too,” Hange says, crouching down in front of the canvas, “your art’s gonna be recognised while you’re still alive, ain’t that cool? Don’t wanna end up like van Gogh, do ya’?” 

"I'm not putting my paintings up in some shitty gallery for a bunch of mindless commercial idiots to look at,” Levi hisses. 

Hange grins knowingly at that. "I think you’ll have a hard time turning the offer down,” they say, “the new creative director is very adamant about your work, I hear. Seems like you got yourself a big fanboy.”

“As if I'd give a shit,” Levi snorts, "I'll beat my refusal into him if I have to. Tell him I'm not doing it.”

“Well buddy,” Hange sighs, their tone more serious than Levi had expected, “you’re gonna have to turn him down yourself. if I say no to those huge teary puppy-dog eyes of his again, I'd think I've completely lost my humanity.”

Levi growls.

“Plus,” they add with a smile, pointedly ignoring the death glare he’s sending their way, “look on the bright side. Think of it as free advertisement, will you? I think they’re also planning an auction, there’s literally no harm, only gains. You get paid, _I_ get paid, your art becomes more well-known, what could possibly go wrong?”

“My art becoming mainstream,” Levi deadpans and flicks the gesso brush at Hange threateningly. “Set up a meeting, I'll go myself to tell him no. You better pray that that so-called fanboy of mine isn’t some perverted old geezer, or I'll literally chop your head off.”

“You’d be surprised.” Hange leaves with a smug wink.

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


“Mr Ackerman?” A scrawny blond man sporting an uptight vest greets as he rounds the corner, “Mr Smith would like to see you now.”

Levi doesn’t bother to reply and follows the secretary into Smith’s office, looking up to see Smith just as he bends down past the height of his desk to pull out some files from the drawers underneath. 

“Would you like any help, sir?” the secretary asks with a familiarity that confuses Levi. What? Why does a grown-ass man need assistance gathering paperwork?

“No, it’s alright, I've got it, Jean,” Smith says, voice deep and commanding. Yet, it’s cushioned with an oddly placed gentleness. “Thank you for the offer, though.”

"I'll be taking my leave then,” Jean says, closing the door shut on his way out. Levi’s eyes follow him until he’s gone and then he slowly turns back towards where Smith is sitting back upright behind his desk.

“Sorry for the delay, Mr Ackerman,” Smith says apologetically, "I hope you didn’t wait long–”

Whatever else Smith says goes into one of Levi’s ears and out through the other, spins a few merry times on top of his head before finally flying out the window. 

Hange, that bastard, Levi curses mentally, had failed to mention how incredibly _hot_ Smith is, or that he is almost perfectly Levi’s ideal type. _Fuck_ , he thinks intelligently as his eyes zero in on the way Smith’s dress shirt stretches across his chest. It’s nothing short of professional attire, but surely the way Smith’s tie sits in the dip of his freaking (Levi narrows his eyes—b-cup? _c-_ cup?) _cleavage_ should definitely violate some kind of office-wear regulation. 

“Mr Ackerman? Are you alright?” Smith’s piercing blue eyes and delicately long blond lashes come into view, and Levi finds himself with his jaw slack and saliva pooling against his tongue. 

“F-fine. I am fine,” he manages to stutter out, ''I mean, I am Levi. Ackerman–Levi Ackerman. Just Levi is fine.” _God_ , Levi clenches his jaw shut to prevent further embarrassment to tumble out, when was the last time he got laid?

“It’s very nice to meet you, then, Levi.” Levi hates how he feels about the way his name rolls off the blond’s tongue. "I am Erwin Smith. Erwin will do.” He offers Levi his left hand, and it is then that Levi suddenly notices that the right sleeve of Smith’s—er, Erwin—Erwin’s shirt tapers off into a loose knot. 

Shoving his hand into Erwin’s grip, Levi gives the man a sharp handshake and then pulls his hand back abruptly, the warmth of Erwin’s skin against his own sending electric shocks through his whole arm. 

“So, what’s the story there?” He says instead, wanting to direct the attention away from himself, and nods in the direction of Erwin’s missing right arm. A brief flash of surprise overtakes Erwin’s expressions before he masks it with light amusement. If Levi had been any other usual man, he would not have caught the sudden fallacy in Erwin’s posture, but he’s always been more perceptive and aware than others, forcefully trained by the environment he had grown up in. Although he has to admit, he’s never come across someone with as much control over their emotions as Erwin does. The softness of Erwin’s expression is so authentic it almost makes Levi believe he’d imagined the irritated shock that had briskly passed over his face. 

“Normally, people have enough shame to not ask about it right away, you know?” Erwin smiles at Levi kindly, unperturbed by his jarring comment. “Well, it’s a story for another time, I'm afraid. I believe you are here to discuss your participation in the upcoming gallery exhibit?” 

“Yeah, about that,” Levi plops himself unceremoniously into the chair in front of Erwin’s desk, "I'm here to tell you to drop it. I'm not going to put anything in this blasted gallery.”

“Oh? And why is that?” 

Levi eyes him carefully, ticked off by how calm and collected the other man is. 

“Because I don’t want to.” 

Erwin blinks at him, and says, “is it because you’re afraid that your own opinion about your art will be affected by how others view it?” 

Levi’s eyes widen as he tries to regurgitate what Erwin had just said. It infuriates him how accurate he can pin down Levi’s weakness within minutes of meeting him. 

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Erwin continues when Levi remains silent, "I'd be an ungrateful fool to deny that your style influenced mine a lot during my graduate years. I ended up doing my thesis on _The Walls Against Humanity_. Opinions _help–_ well, good ones do, anyway. Influence is not always a tragedy that lays waste to originality.”

Levi opens his mouth to, he doesn’t know, retort? Thank him? Call him a pretentious idiot? But all that comes fumbling out is, “you paint?”

“Well, I used to,” Erwin gives a nonchalant shrug, the motion causing his empty right sleeve to sway, drawing Levi’s eyes to it like a beacon of light—a stark reminder, “can’t really paint anymore now, so I mostly enjoy the medium through celebrating and preserving it.”

“Sorry,” Levi mutters quietly, and doesn’t delve into the depths of his mind that houses the dreadful fear of ever losing his painting arm. Erwin does him a favour by pretending not to hear him, and moves onto the next conversation topic. 

“That being said, I'd like you to reconsider your opinion regarding the exhibition,” he says diplomatically, "I believe it is integral to the concept we are presenting, and the exhibition will surely be lacking if your work is not there.”

He pauses, leaning forward to rest his chin on top of his palm. "I assume you’re aware we’ll also be holding an auction? The artists get their full cut, and the rest of the profits from the exhibition will be going to charity. We don’t get a single cent.”

Levi freezes and reluctantly begins to rethink his decisions. Watch these capitalist fuckers waddle around frantically trying to appease their patrons of stature _and_ not earning a single shitting cent? Heck, he’d probably _pay_ to do that. 

"I would also like,” Erwin says again, the perfect picture of benevolence and elegance, “that you join us in the pre-auction party at the gallery.”

Levi furrows his brows at the suggestion (which is beginning to sound more like a demand, for what it’s worth). “Like hell I'm going to entertain your shitty cocktail parties,” he spits.

Erwin pays him no heed. “The presence of the artists will definitely draw more patrons in. You wouldn’t want to deduct from the possible profits for the charity, would you? Let children starve just because you don’t like milling around making small talk with a glass of champagne in your hand?” He grins, except this time, he stares at Levi like a cat who’s cradling a quivering mouse inside it’s rows of sharp teeth. The kindness in his eyes giving way to a cruel, calculating coldness. A mixture of trepidation and arousal slides down Levi’s spine. 

This is the real Erwin Smith, he blatantly realises. Underneath the extremely well-crafted disguise of an altruistic yet charismatic leader is just a scheming little bitch who’s selfish and manipulative enough to have everyone wrapped around his fingers. 

“Don’t fucking guilt-trip me,” Levi seethes, the torrents of rage roaring in his mind. Inadvertently remembering the days he had to steal, beat up other kids on the street, hooking up good kids who’d finally given in to societal pressure on the shittiest powder his source supplied him—good kids who’d deserved better, good kids whose life he’d single-handedly ruined, just to keep him and his mom through the freezing night and alive until the breaking dawn of the following morning. 

It hadn’t been enough one day. His mom hadn’t woken up with him the next morning. Hadn’t survived through the darkness of the night with her son.

Slamming his open palms against the mahogany desk, Levi stands up with so much force the chair loses its balance and topples over with a jarring crash.

Erwin remains infuriatingly unfazed. 

"I am not,” he muses, peering up at Levi with soft, innocent blue eyes, the switch between personalities is so fast it gives Levi’s stomach an anxious twist. However, despite his instincts going off at him, warning him about the devil who wears the skin of an angel, sat casually opposite the desk to him, Levi feels every inch less of prey caught in the den of a predator, and every inch more like a predator who has unfortunately blindly barged onto an equally dangerous predator’s territory. And he’s peculiarly attracted to the thought of it, to the thought of finally meeting someone who isn’t intimidated as soon as Levi turns his glare towards them, someone who could challenge him head on—someone who could make Levi _work_ for it and knows exactly how to. 

"I am merely suggesting that you give up a little bit of your time to help out the less fortunate, like the rest of us are doing despite our own difficult circumstances.” Erwin deliberately glances down at the empty space where his right arm would have occupied.

“You shove that shitty personality of yours down everyone’s cakehole as soon as they don’t give you what you want?” Levi sneers, shoving his hands into his pant pockets, afraid if he kept them unrestrained, he’d end up somehow strangling Erwin (and not the sexy kind, either). 

“Not a lot of people refuse to comply with me. Think of yourself as someone special,” Erwin hums thoughtfully, “or not, because you’re still complying.”

“Fuck you,” Levi snarls, spinning on his heels and trudging out of the room.

"I'll see you next week regarding which pieces we will be including in the exhibit and auction, and how you prefer the labeling and format,” Erwin calls out after him.

Levi really fucking hates the way Erwin’s voice lingers on his mind for the rest of the day. 

And for the rest of the week, too.

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


Despite what he says, Levi still finds himself parking his motorcycle in the gallery’s parking lot a little over half a week later. 

As Levi pulls up to the art gallery and marches through their grandiose revolver door for the second time within the last five days, he’s (un)pleasantly surprised when he finds Erwin, bent over the counter with his ass jutted out in the air, chatting up the petite blonde receptionist. 

_What a nice ass_ , Levi thinks to himself as he strides up to the counter, _if only he didn’t have a horrible personality._

As if he can read Levi’s mind, Erwin turns towards him then, and flashes him a dazzling smile. Levi observes the receptionist swooning a little out of his peripheral. “Levi,” he greets amicably, "I'm glad you’ve stopped by.”

“Wasn't given much of a choice, was I?” Levi snipes back, and mildly wonders what kind of face the receptionist would make if he gave Erwin’s butt a smack right now. He contemplates what kind of face _Erwin_ would make. 

Who’s he kidding? Erwin would probably brush it off with a chuckle in front of the receptionist like the gentleman he pretends he is and then hire someone to shoot Levi’s head off afterward. 

Erwin pretends not to hear the rudeness in Levi’s voice and straightens up. "I'm afraid I have to go, Christa,” he says, offering the blonde woman a small, wilting smile, "I'll be sure to stop by tomorrow morning with an update on how Nile reacts to the candles.” He turns back around towards Levi. “If you would follow me.”

They walk silently through the hallway until Levi spits out, “so who’s Nile? Your boy-toy?”

“Nile is my cat.” Erwin rolls his eyes. “He’s been a little wound up lately. Ms Lenz has very helpfully suggested that I can try using a honeysuckle scented candle to help him relax.” 

“You got a cat?” Levi jeers, “didn’t expect you to be into _that_ kind of pussy.”

Erwin scrunches his nose and squints ahead. “Must everything that comes out of your mouth be so vulgar?” 

“What,” Levi snickers, “your prissy feelings can’t fucking handle some swearing? Trust me, I don’t give a shit.”

“There’s a difference between not caring and not having enough intelligence to know how to filter your language and speech,” Erwin scoffs, tone turning malicious, “but you just sound like your parents didn’t have enough to send you to school.” 

Levi stops in his tracks, memories of his mom pulling him out of fifth grade while crying into his tiny shoulder swirl around his mind briefly before dissipating. _Just lost the job_ , she’d sob, _just lost the house. There’s no money left. You’re all Mama has left, Levi. Levi, Mama is so sorry. Levi, Mama can’t do this anymore._ Glaring at Erwin, he grouches out, “you speak to your employees like that? Show ‘em that nasty little bitch you showed me the other day?”

Surprisingly, Erwin just looks apologetic. Although, genuine or not, Levi can’t decipher. "I apologise for last week,” Erwin says ruefully, “you caught me on a bad day. I normally have more… c _ontrol_ than that.”

“ _Bad day_ ,” Levi repeats, snorting loudly, “what’s a bad day to you? Did that twink secretary forget to warm up your milk bottle for you?”

“Shockingly, no,” Erwin answers, "I'd just found out my father passed away actually. A few minutes before you walked in.”

Levi freezes, and his guts twist up in knots. On one hand, this doesn’t excuse Erwin’s inherently manipulative and downright horrible nature. On the other, the man’s dad had just fucking _died_. 

Something must show on Levi’s face then, because Erwin sighs and dismissively says, “it’s alright. We weren’t particularly close in the decade following up until his departure, anyway.”

“You always this heartless?” Levi scowls. He’s met his fair share of absolute pricks before, but he’s never met someone so utterly deprived of humanity as Erwin. 

“No.” Erwin leers at him carefully. “But I imagine losing an arm can change a person for the worse.” Levi can _tell_ that Erwin takes obvious delight in the way anguish ungracefully crashes onto Levi’s face, as the unshakable feelings of guilt and shame dredge up his stomach. However, the pity he had felt rapidly dissolves into anger when Erwin makes it abundantly clear that Levi’s comment about his alleged heartlessness had in no way comprehensible, made him feel insulted. Erwin’s just having a real great field trip fucking gaslighting him.

And now Levi’s just pissed off at himself, and approximately everything else, for feeling ashamed and empathetic for Erwin Smith. 

Turning around a corner, Levi follows Erwin down another set of corridors and spots the man’s secretary up ahead, being crowded by a man and woman who are both donning security guard uniforms. Levi honestly can’t tell if they are bullying him or just want to rip the restricting clothing off of his body with their bare hands and then double-team him in the middle of the art gallery. 

As he walks past, the secretary, oblivious to Levi and Erwin passing through as he is heavily preoccupied by the two security guards, flings an arm out and it knocks against Levi’s shoulder. Immediately, everyone except Erwin goes rigid. 

The secretary spins around, eyes wide with fear, and pathetically stutters out, “s-sorry, sir.”

Levi glares at him. “Fucking whore,” he mutters under his breath, just enough so that the secretary can hear him and no one else. the secretary shudders frightfully and dips his head with distress, bowing so deeply he’s basically prostrating himself before Levi. 

Two pairs of eyes train on him within seconds. Levi glares right back at the security guards, unafraid. The man’s gaze is sharp and the woman’s is dull. _A dull blade is often more dangerous than a sharp one_ , Levi recalls his mom telling him once, chopping carrots in the kitchen before they’d lost the house, but neither of the guards seems to be able to smother the burning fury set ablaze in their eyes. 

The man’s just about to open his mouth to yell something at Levi, no doubt attempting to spark an altercation—lure Levi into throwing the first punch, when Erwin clears his throat and claps his hand against his thigh twice.

“Alright, let’s get back to our jobs,” he says, like a primary school teacher rounding up his rowdy bunch of 5-year-olds. The guards stiffen and snap out of it immediately, appearing to be ashamed of themselves, which is absurd as Erwin is not responsible for, and is neither a direct nor indirect superior officer of the security team. “Mikasa, Eren, can you please go stand guard in the post-impressionist exhibit, there’s been an odd phenomenon where couples like to act indecently there. And Jean, I believe Christa may greatly appreciate your assistance with a few entry records.”

Mikasa flashes Levi a pointed look before grabbing the scruff of Eren’s neck (who still hasn’t stopped trying to kill Levi with his eyes, but has managed to keep silent after Erwin had flashed him a placating yet evidently authoritative smile) with one hand, and Jean’s wrist (who lets out a rather embarrassing squeak and almost trips over when Mikasa hauls him closer to herself protectively) with the other and bodily drags them both out of sight. 

“Those kids really respect you, huh,” Levi comments, “did’ja show them your nasty side as well?” 

“Nope,” Erwin hums tunelessly, "I guess you’re special after all.”

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


"I have no fucking idea what you’re getting at,” Levi says for the fourth time in a row. 

Erwin looks at him questioningly, like he’s trying to figure out if Levi’s purposefully giving him a hard time or is just genuinely confused. “It’s not that hard to comprehend–”

And _fuck it_ , if Levi has to hear words like _conceptual design_ and _classicism themes_ one more bloody time, he and Erwin may actually engage in a vicious, bloody battle where only a sole survivor will emerge alive. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t go to some fancy ‘nd prestigious art school like you did,” he grunts, "I just picked up a brush one day, and kept picking it up because my art _sold_ , and I earnt _money_.”

“Well, this obviously is not going to work, then.” Erwin pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s not like I can just ‘pick up a brush’ and _show_ you what I mean. You’ll need to bring in your paintings tomorrow morning, and we need to start considering complementing decorations for the exhibition, and bidding prices for the auction. And the registry, oh dear.”

"I'm not lugging my canvases from my studio to here and then having to lug them back if you don’t want them displayed,” Levi bites back, "I don’t want decorations around, it’ll just distract from the art, and you can discuss pricing with my agent, Hange Zoë.”

“Levi,” Erwin breathes harshly, Levi’s skin tingles slightly. Is that what Erwin would sound like whispering his name if Levi was to be between his legs? “We need to negotiate which pieces will go on display, and which ones will be sold or returned to you. Moreover, I haven’t got the slightest clue if your paintings are framed appropriately or not, and we have less than two weeks left because that agent of yours has been avoiding answering us for so long!”

_Good on you, Hange,_ Levi thinks, uncaring towards Erwin’s mini outburst, _if only you held out for a little bit longer, but I guess Evil Bitch Smith got to you too, huh? That why you came running to my studio so many damn times?_

An answer— _idea_ pops into Levi’s head. 

“Yo, Smith,” he wonders out loud, “won’t it be easier if you just came over to my studio?”

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


"I'm not getting on the motorcycle,” Erwin sniffs, like the prissy, stuck-up prick he is.

“Well I don’t see any fucking cars around here that we can drive, princess,” Levi sneers back, crossing his arms over his chest, “how the fuck do you even get to work?”

"I have a chauffeur.”

Levi almost sighs. “Of course, you do.”

“You try driving with only your non-dominant arm,” Erwin hisses at him. They stare at each other, at a stalemate. 

“Get on the bike, Smith,” Levi says, exasperated, “it’s a sturdy thing. I earn more money than you think I do.”

“Why don’t I call my chauffeur and have him drop us off at your studio?”

Levi snorts. “And what? Just leave my bike out here in this open parking lot? It’d be long gone by tomorrow morning.”

“Well,” Erwin squints with disdain, “you can bike back to your studio, and I can have my chauffeur drop–”

Levi’s patience finally snaps. “Get on the fucking bike, Smith.”

Erwin performs a deliberate show of how incredibly reluctant he is, but still, he gets on the damn bike. Levi counts it as a win. Checkmate.

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


Three minutes into watching Erwin bend over to inspect a drying oil on linen resting on a particularly low easel, Levi gives in to his urge and gives Erwin’s left ass-cheek a friendly squeeze followed by a nice, resonating swat.

Erwin doesn’t even bother to react with surprise, just straightens back up to his full height, which is way over a head taller than Levi, and backhands Levi across the face like he isn’t even worth the time of the day for an actual acknowledgment. Levi takes it in full stride because he had probably deserved that, and allows Erwin to bend back over to continue his admiration of the painting, ass swinging back up into the air. Tease.

_So much for a fanboy_ , Levi thinks, _whores are definitely better_. 

“Why did you do this?” Erwin suddenly speaks up.

“Do what?” Levi asks, still scrutinising Erwin’s bum.

“This part here.” He brushes his fingers over some paint and quickly retracts it when he realises it’s still soft underneath the dry crust. “If I didn’t spend two years academically obsessing over your work, I'd think it was an accident, perhaps a happy mistake at best.”

Levi peers down at where Erwin had identified and huffs a little. It’s a small stroke of crisp green, startling against the otherwise smooth patches of muted navy and royal blue. 

“It’s seaweed,” he answers, truthfully.

Erwin raises his head and frowns at him. “Do you mean that metaphorically or…?”

“Psh, no. It’s not that deep,” Levi snorts, “it’s the ocean. The ocean has seaweed in it.”

“Interesting,” Erwin mutters under his breath, "I would have interpreted this as the sky, and the green as a leaf, symbolic of the coming of new life. Dawn of a fresh start, if you will.”

“There’s literally foam on it. You see that white stuff? _Sea_ foam.”

“What makes you so sure they aren’t clouds?”

_Because I'm the one who fucking painted it,_ Levi thinks but he doesn’t respond beyond that. Frankly, just like Erwin had pointed out a few days prior, he’s always been afraid of hearing other people’s opinions on his painting, uneasy with the possibility that it may influence the way he looks at his own art and even more so, the way he created it. Deep down, he is fearful of losing originality, his own brand, and becoming more commercial, conventional, common, more… _normal_.

"I usually hate meeting the artist,” Erwin announces to the canvas, apropos of nothing, “it subtracts from the mystery of art and deducts from the experience of open interpretation. But I always find myself wanting answers, questioning the artist’s choice. It’s a very frustrating feeling, seeking knowledge yet desiring to keep your own ideas unplagued by someone else’s.”

“Is this your roundabout way of telling me that you hated meeting me?” 

Erwin smiles, it’s sweet. It’s fake. “Not at all.”

“Whatever,” Levi huffs tersely and runs a hand through his dark hair. “Just so you know, _I_ hated meeting you.”

"I'm aware,” Erwin replies conversely, “you made that very clear on day one.”

Narrowing his eyes, Levi bites out, "I've known men running crime syndicates who are less two-faced than you are.”

“Funny. I've always suspected I would do a spectacular job in managing organised crime,” Erwin deadpans.

Levi stifles a chuckle at that. Silence sweeps over them as Erwin moves towards another canvas that has caught his eyes. 

“Fascinating,” he whispers, rambling, “you can obviously comprehend enough data to reach photographic levels of realism, but there is so much more thought that goes into your contemporary pieces. And yet, this portrait is nothing short of showcasing an abundance of skill and experience. Did you have a model for this? What made you choose her? This shot looks candid, how do you construct something so realistic in your mind, and even be able to translate it with so much detail onto canvas? How does your memory–” Erwin pauses abruptly, “Levi, take your hands off my ass.”

“So, you _can_ swear,” Levi grins, “and no, I like where my hands are right now.”

“‘Ass’ hardly counts as profanity,” Erwin counters, rolling his eyes, but doesn’t further urge Levi to remove his hold, so Levi gropes the swell of his buttocks a little harder, swiping his thumb along the seam of his pants. 

“You’re an ass,” Levi snorts, feeling a little bolder when Erwin subtly leans back against his touch. He rubs his thumb firmer further down the seam until he’s pressing against Erwin’s perineum through his dress pants. Erwin lets out a breathy noise, a little hitch of familiar pleasure, and suddenly Levi finds himself lightheaded, all the blood in his body rushing to and concentrating in his dick. 

“Holy shit that’s hot,” he says, wondrous, and removes his thumb to give Erwin’s buttocks another resounding slap. “You’re hot. So hot.”

Erwin laughs at that. “Thank you. You’re very honest.”

“Yeah,” Levi breathes, turning so that he can fit his other hand around Erwin’s hips, digging both hands into the meat of his cheeks. Erwin squirms at the unrelenting grip and Levi sinks his fingers in tighter. “Wanted you since I walked into that shitty office of yours. Wanted to bend and fuck you pretty over that fancy desk. ‘Cept you started talking, an’ you talk nasty. I don’t fuck with nasty.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Erwin whispers coyly into Levi’s ear, nipping lightly at the lobe, “turns you on, doesn’t it? Knowing that you’re not in control anymore.”

“Same goes for you, too. Aren’t I right? You like that I know what you’re really like, you like that you can’t control me completely. We’re on the same level, Smith. If you don’t think I’m up there with you, then you’re down here with me.” 

Erwin looks temporarily taken back at Levi’s words, but it’s not long before a wild glint glimmers dangerously in his eyes. 

“You are perceptive,” he says, “I will reward you for that.”

“Fuck yeah,” Levi hisses, tilting his head up and pulling Erwin into a messy open-mouthed kiss. 

Erwin grins into the kiss, and twists a hand in Levi’s hair, slowly backing them until Levi’s black is pushed up against the wall. He gets as far as Levi’s button-on off one shoulder, distracting the other man with the sucking and biting along the column of his neck, before Levi flips them around in a massive show of strength. He shreds his own shirt off and tosses it in some random direction, then his hands are ripping Erwin’s tie away from his neck, and popping the first two buttons off of his dress-shirt. Erwin makes a noise of displeasure that quickly turns into a muted moan when Levi unbuttons his pants and sneaks a hand inside.

“Shit, what are your pants so tight for,” Levi gripes into Erwin’s collarbone. 

“Fuck it,” he declares and drops to his knees, gripping the fabric around Erwin’s hips and hauling downward. Surprisingly, the dress-pants don’t rip, and stay passive-aggressively around the blond’s mid-thighs like a paid cock-blocker.

“How the fuck did you even get them on?” Levi asks, incredulous. 

“Get off me,” Erwin sighs, waiting for Levi to make some space for him before bending down and pulling the pants down far enough so that the end of the pant-legs bunched around his ankles. He steps one foot over the fabric of the opposite leg and pulls the leg out of the pant leg. He then does it for the other leg as Levi watches like a dumbfounded dog.

As soon as the pants are off Erwin’s legs though, Levi’s lizard brain kicks into place and suddenly realises that now he’s got approximately miles of lightly-haired, porcelain skin to kiss and lick. But he’s barely shuffled close enough to put his hands on one of those glorious legs before Erwin is pushing away from the wall and stepping over Levi to walk away. 

“Are you serious?” Levi grunts as Erwin looks down at him, halfway to the door.

“Dinner first,” he says calmly in response, like his engorged erection doesn’t bother him in the least, “I’m not a whore, Levi.”

“The fuck you such a prude for?” Levi growls, standing up to follow the other man into the other room, “ _I_ was the one who was ‘bout to suck a dick.” He doesn’t bother with putting his shirt back on, hardly finding the decency necessary as he stares at Erwin’s naked legs strut around his apartment as if he owns it. He does, however, pick up both his shirt and Erwin’s pants, though, and neatly drapes them over the back of one of the armchairs in the living room.

“ _Dinner_ ,” Erwin demands from his spot on the couch, where he’s made home with Levi’s TV and remote. Levi peers down at the sublime expanse of smooth skin that is Erwin Smith’s legs, wondering how much sex he can cajole out of the blond man with a satisfactory dinner, because intercourse is clearly transactional with Erwin. Clicking his tongue, Levi begrudgingly stalks his way into his kitchen, willing his boner to submission.

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


“It’s done,” Levi announces, striding into the living room with his arms crossed. 

Erwin doesn’t reply, just stares intently at the television screen where a replay of some old action movie is showing. 

“Go eat in the kitchen. C’mon, no fucking way are you eating anything on my couch.”

“I’m really into this movie right now, Levi.” Erwin turns to smile at him, and Levi feels the beginning of fury swirl in the pit of his stomach. Levi’s left eye twitches. Erwin’s smile pisses him off. His whole face pisses Levi off. But what is he supposed to do about it? Take on Erwin and punch it out like a couple of unruly teenagers?

“You’re eating at the dining table in the kitchen, or you’re not eating at all.” He levels Erwin with a potent glare. 

Erwin grins wider and shifts around so a leg is now folded against his chest. His new position causes his shirt to ride up from where it had been covering his thighs modestly like an overused hentai scene. Levi still gulps at the sight, though. 

“I’m watching the movie,” Erwin says, giving Levi an appreciative look. He hadn’t bothered with putting on another shirt, and well, Erwin’s already seen him without a shirt, it hardly seems more scandalous if he wore an apron without one. 

Levi silently heads back to the kitchen in defeat. He can’t believe he’s doing all of this just for some dick, albeit it is some _good_ dick and possibly the only dick he’s gotten in a while. 

Hanging the apron back onto its hook, Levi grips the two plates tightly and walks back into the living room. He holds out Erwin’s above him with a scowl. Erwin’s still smiling at him. Levi wants to slap it off his face.

In the end, he settles for the other end of the couch, as far away as the other man as possible. Except, his couch isn’t that big to begin with, and halfway through their meal, Erwin stretches his legs back out again. Levi almost chokes when he feels the pressure against his crotch where Erwin has conveniently deposited his feet in his lap. 

“Get the fuck off, Smith,” he growls. And then almost whines when Erwin’s heel presses harder against his dick. 

Levi expects Erwin to jester and step onto his crotch with more force, except the blond pulls his legs back and stands up. Levi almost reaches out to pull the foot back, unwilling to part with the pleasure despite how humiliating it is. However, he catches himself halfway in the act and snatches his hand back instantly. Unfortunately, he doesn’t miss the cocky smirk on Erwin’s face, though.

“I saw a wine cellar on the way to your studio,” Erwin says, standing up.

Levi glares up at him, “are you _trying_ to piss me off?”

“Maybe,” Erwin chuckles, walking out to go fetch a couple of bottles of wine. 

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


When he returns with the alcohol, Erwin lays his feet in Levi’s lap again, heels digging snugly into Levi’s groin and pads of his feet steadily kneading his lower abdomen, placing a subtle pressure on Levi’s bladder. Only this time, Levi knows to stay silent and not take it for granted.


	2. the wolf bites hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin grins at him, but it’s nothing like the wolfish, predatory teeth-baring kind that one may expect. 
> 
> It’s sly. 
> 
> Like a fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'tis nothing but sum jolly pwp, y'all.

"I can see it,” Levi snorts, tipsy, “you smile all gallantly and majestically, with the pretence of benevolence and kindness, but underneath that, you are plain horrible. What a conniving little minx you are. Anyone with a pair of eyes should be able to see that.”

“Oh?” Erwin sneers, tilting the wine glass to take another cool sip, "I like making money, so what? Don’t you? Money is money, doesn’t matter where it comes from. Most of it’s going towards preserving art and history anyway. I'm doing humanity a favour.”

“You are morally abducting people by taking advantage of a _disability_ ,” Levi hisses, "I don’t care if it’s your own, that’s a shit thing to do.” 

“Learn to look at the bigger picture, will you?” Erwin huffs, and Levi spots an almost-pout on his lips, as if he finds the situation amusing and trivial. It makes every molecule of Levi’s blood boil with seething fury. What a fucking bitch. To think that he has thousands of people swooning over him and lathing praises at his feet. 

“You–”

“I, what? Get over yourself, you self-righteous fool. Maybe it’s time you take your own advice and grow a pair of eyes, hm?” Erwin finally removes one of his feet that have been lying comfortably on top of Levi’s crotch the entire night, but as he does so, he slides his foot smoothly along his other ankle and up, up, up until it’s touching the juncture of his, very, very naked, inner thigh and clothed pelvis, showing off the length of his legs as well as the dexterity of his joints. 

Levi’s arousal strains against the seam of his dress pants like he is an inexperienced and depraved teenager, and Erwin offers him a pleasant smile as he inevitably feels the hardness grow against the sole of his foot. But Levi can see past the, admittedly, well-constructed mask. Levi can see his devious and calculating nature; the superficial warmth in his eyes only serves its purpose to hide the harsh, cruel coldness that seems to be penetrating every inch of his whole existence.

Erwin grins at him, but it’s nothing like the wolfish, predatory teeth-baring kind that one may expect. 

It’s sly. 

Like a fox.

Levi has never lusted after a man so much before, has never even met a man quite like Erwin Smith. Who he knows can command and garner the respect of an endless audience with nothing but words and a deceiving smile. Who can so completely cloak and immerse his ruthless cruelty in fabricated kindness. And Levi hates that he feels attracted (because then what does that say about him? For being so allured by such depravity?) to the way Erwin can keep everyone vying for his attention, because it’s probably what Erwin wants from him. _What a bitch_ , he thinks.

“What a bitch,” he says. 

“Takes one to know one,” Erwin hums, and presses his foot onto Levi’s crotch harder. The pressure is so delicious, Levi almost whines out loud, but manages to hold himself back before the embarrassing sound erupts from his throat like a frog leaping out of his mouth.

“Hey, Levi,” Erwin suddenly says, voice innocent like an angel, no hints of his previous displays of manipulation evident any longer. Levi hates that he can switch between the two so effectively, so efficiently. Like a perfectly calibrated on-and-off button. _Jesus_ , how does this man have so much fucking _control_? “Think you can come like this?” 

Levi doesn’t bother to dignify the question with an answer, just growls low in his throat instead, like the animalistic beast he seems to inevitably become whenever he’s around Erwin. He grips the milky white ankle in his lap, rutting up against it. Carnal with primal need.

“ _Dog_ ,” Erwin hisses with disgust, yanking his foot back roughly, but his eyes give him away and Levi knows he enjoys it. Can tell that he relishes the way Levi is panting after him like an overeager mutt. “How dare you touch me with your dirty paws.”

And Levi finds himself turned on even more. What the fuck, how is that even possible?

“Get on the floor,” Erwin orders, “do you have any lube?”

“Between the cushions on your left,” Levi tells him as he kneels down on his heels on the carpet in front of Erwin. 

“Kinky,” Erwin smirks as he digs around and pulls out the tiny tube of lubrication that Levi leaves there for his one night stands. Vaguely, Levi hopes that this isn’t just a one-time thing. Doesn’t think he’d be satisfied with one fuck, thinks he’s willing to give chase on all fours for _more_. “Legs apart.” 

Levi shuffles his thighs apart sluggishly, enthralled by the sight of Erwin sinuously peeling off his underwear with one hand, and promptly chokes on his spit when Erwin spreads his own legs far apart obscenely, bent at the knees. Levi sucks in a breath, almost drunk on Erwin’s languid sensuality. 

Unconsciously, he’s risen on his haunches, leaning forward to hopefully cop a feel of the porcelain skin stretched across Erwin’s muscular thighs. 

“Bad doggie.” Erwin lays a foot on his shoulder and nudges Levi back down onto the floor. “I didn’t say that you’re allowed to touch me.”

“What–” Levi begins to protest. 

“Or yourself,” Erwin interrupts warningly, “keep your hands on your knees where I can see them.”

Begrudgingly, Levi grips his knees with both hands. 

“Good boy,” Erwin purrs as he uncaps the tube, and Levi briefly wonders how Erwin’s plans to get the lube out onto his own fingers with only one hand. He is then equal parts startled and aroused by the sight of Erwin shoving the opening of the lube tube past the tight rim of his asshole and squeezing half the bottle directly into himself. Levi probably pops a vein when Erwin mewls at the sensation of the cold lube suddenly entering his warm system, and can’t even manage to pretend to be annoyed when Erwin chucks the tube away without even recapping it. 

Levi actually whines, low in his throat, when Erwin traces a finger gently down his ass-crack to gather the excess lube that has leaked out of him. 

“Fuck,” Erwin gasps when he pushes the first finger into himself, all the way down to the knuckle. Levi gives his own answering swear, dick throbbing madly against the zipper of his pants, but before he can even blink, Erwin’s already nudging a second finger against his rim.

“You’re… loose,” he gulps, unable to turn his eyes away from the sight of the blond’s asshole relaxing easily around two thick digits. 

“Is that a ba-bad thing?” Erwin asks as he begins to thrust his two fingers in and out of himself. The lube squirts out around the edges when he withdraws them and drenches the couch, and Levi’s anger and disgust are nowhere to be fucking found, apparently.

“No, it’s not,” he answers, truthfully, hands squeezing his knees. “I– like it.”

Licking his lips, Levi looks up in search of Erwin’s face and finds a lustrous gaze awaiting him. He’s never seen so many shades of blue so unique and mesmerising; even if he had the skill to paint such beauty, he wouldn’t have the colours and materials to do so. To Levi, Erwin’s allure is divine, impossible to be captured on a simple, lowly canvas, a piece of art only existing as it’s happening. 

“ _Good_.” Erwin smiles down at him, proud and angelic, and Levi can’t help but feel like a servant peering up at his god. 

He’s broken out of his reverie when Erwin moans loudly. Levi glances back down and realises that there are three fingers fucking into Erwin’s hole now, lube pooling into his palm and dribbling absolutely everywhere. 

The wet sloshing noise of Erwin’s fingers thrusting against his slick walls is enough to get Levi feeling more parched than a man attempting to survive an Australian summer without air-conditioning, and it sure as hell doesn’t help when Erwin casually slips his pinkie into his hole alongside his other fingers. 

_I could fist him_ , the thought comes to Levi’s mind unconsciously, _god, since when did I become so fucking perverted?_

Whatever, it’s too late to go back now. He’s never been this desperate to fuck a man and his cock has never been in so much pain from wanting to come. Erwin’s not even paying him any attention at this point, too absorbed in finger-fucking himself to oblivion. 

But it’s still a fucking amazing show, better than any porn he’s seen. Erwin’s legs are spread whorishly, four fingers shoving depravedly into his own ass, and he’s moaning sweeter than a bitch in heat.

“Show me,” Levi gulps, deciding to speak up and forcing himself to stop salivating over Erwin’s ministrations and to look at the man in the eyes, “stretch yourself. Spread yourself apart, _show_ me how sloppy and wet that hole is.”

Erwin moans loudly, thighs falling apart even more. Levi’s hands twitch violently against his knees and he keens in answer. Retracting his fingers from his hole, Erwin grabs a cheek and spreads his ass so Levi can get a better view of his soft, red-rimmed pucker, obscenely stretched and gleaning with a thick layer of lube.

“Wanna get fucked,” Erwin whines coyly, sucking in breaths, in short, laboured puffs. “Wanna be fucked so bad, _Levi_.”

“Lemme fuck you then,” Levi pleads on his knees from his pathetic position on the floor, like a dog. “ _Let_ me, c’mon, Erwin. _Please_.”

“A- _ah_ , no.” Erwin dips his fingers back in, the slide in easy and smooth. “Good things come to those who wait.”

"I'm not a patient man,” Levi growls. He digs his nails into the fabric of his pants, trying to gather some semblance of control— _any_ semblance of control. 

“Then you will learn,” Erwin groans, starting up the rhythm again, “for me. Won’t you, Levi?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses back, pain shooting through his leg when he blatantly realises he’s torn a small hole through the fabric of his pants with the sheer amount of strength he’d been gripping himself with. “Yes, I will. And when the time comes, Erwin, I'm gonna make you regret doing this. Regret denying _me_ . ‘Cause I'm gonna fuck you so damn hard that when I'm finally done with you, you’re gonna forget what it’s like _not_ having a dick up your ass.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Erwin questions, smug grin faltering when he jabs his fingers right up into his own prostate. 

“It’s the motherfucking prophecy,” Levi taunts, and finds himself trembling with need when Erwin thrusts his fingers so roughly, stroking his own clenching inner walls so feverishly, his thighs quiver with the strain he’s putting on his legs. His abandoned cock twitches miserably against his abdomen. 

“Let me touch you, Erwin,” Levi begs, body aching to be closer to the blond by any means, “let me take care of you.” He wants to hold Erwin’s legs up for him, wants to wrap a hand around his neglected, weeping cock and jerk him off, wants to see his own fingers disappearing into Erwin’s body as his hole greedily sucks him in.

“N-noooo,” Erwin moans low, which turns into a high-pitched whine when he slides past his prostate again, “watch m-me, talk t-to me.”

“Okay,” Levi breathes out in a rush, transfixed by the image of Erwin fucking into himself mercilessly, “okay, whatever you want.” Erwin gives him an urging moan. Levi feels himself smirk involuntarily. “Keep fucking yourself open on those fingers, yeah? Fuck yourself faster, harder. Make that slutty hole looser, for me. For _me_. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Yeah? Get your ass all loose for me, can’t even tighten back up when I finally fuck into you.”

Erwin whines, Levi continues, preening with emboldened confidence. “Yeah? Like that? All sloppy, just like a whore’s cunt? You want to be used like that, Erwin, want to be fucked like the cheap slut you are? ‘Cause there’s no going back, Erwin, once I get my hands on you, that ass of yours will be nothing but an overused cunt. Do you want that from me, Erwin?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Erwin sobs, breath hitching and coming out in light pants. His toes curl tighter and his mouth goes slack, he starts babbling incoherently. “Levi– _yesyesyes_ –feels so _good_ , can’t ima-imagine your c-cock, somuchbetter–wanna feel full, so _empty_ –” 

“Erwin.” Levi stares, mesmerised by the way Erwin’s body shudders once before going completely taut. Forgets his own arousal temporarily as Erwin digs into himself one final time, back arching off the couch in a beautiful curve that Levi could spend days on end replicating onto paper, so that the memory could be preserved. He feels the air being punched out of his lungs as Erwin’s cock spasms and comes, untouched, all over his own chest and stomach, he is more than immersed in the way Erwin’s eyes roll into the back of his head as it lolls limply against the back of Levi’s couch, face a messy mixture of tears, snot, sweat and drool. 

Levi wants to lick it from his face. 

“ErwinErwin _Erwin_ –” his own impending orgasm forces him to come crashing back into reality, and he’s suddenly hyper-aware of his straining cock, almost painful with lack of pleasure and attention, and the sheer amount of unspent energy thrumming through his veins. He wants to come, but he can’t, not like Erwin, knows that he needs some form of physical stimulation. 

Erwin mewls weakly in response to his name being chanted so hungrily, his body still shivering minutely as he slowly comes down from the high of his toe-curling orgasm. His legs flop back down, utterly spent, and one of them lands back down in Levi’s lap. 

Gripping Erwin’s ankle tightly, Levi rubs a thumb soothingly in circles over the inner-side of Erwin’s ankle, reluctantly giving the other man a few minutes to calm down. Erwin lets out another soft keening sob that dies down quickly as he begins to gather his bearings. 

“Levi?” Erwin groans when his breathing has finally evened out and his limbs have ceased their quivering.

“Yeah?” Levi whispers, barely paying any attention, too busy adjusting the position of Erwin’s foot in his lap so the heel of it is pressed up against the base of his dick. He gets little relief from it. 

“What do you want?” Erwin murmurs, like he actually cares about what Levi thinks. He reaches his arm down and tilts Levi’s chin up. 

“Wanna plough your cunt,” Levi counters, grabbing Erwin’s hand and kissing at his knuckles like a hungry dog desperately seeking affection from his owner. “You’d let me, wouldn’t you? Bet you like it rough, bet you like that you know you’re the only one who can push me past the point of control, you minx.”

“Have you earned it, though?” Erwin questions, pushing his still slick fingers past the seal of Levi’s lips, voice bored. It only serves to fuel Levi’s need to utterly destroy him further. 

"I don’t know, have I?” Levi licks the webbing between Erwin’s index and middle fingers and lets the man rub against the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth. “Sir,” he adds, as an afterthought. 

"I asked you first.” Erwin withdraws his hand and wipes the sticky spit across Levi’s chest. “Answer the question, sweetheart.”

“Don’t know if I've earned it, sir,” Levi smirks, “pretty sure you’d be willing to beg for it, though. Don’t matter how high you sit in that mighty throne of yours, you’re a cock-slut and you know it.”

“So what if I am,” Erwin replies, nonchalantly, “what makes you think you can satisfy me?”

“‘Cause I know how you bitches like it,” Levi says, grabbing an ankle and using it as leverage to yank Erwin from his sitting position until he falls down onto the carpeted floor in front of Levi, with his back against the couch. “You don’t want me kissing your feet or licking your boots, do you, sir? You need me to hold your head down and make you fucking take it like the cheap whore you are. Want me to pound your sweet pussy, sir? I know how fucking wet you are for it.”

“Hmmm,” Erwin fakes consideration as he lets Levi grope blindly at his hips with possessive fingers, "I don’t know about that. I think you may need to work a bit harder for it.” Having said that, he plants a foot firmly against Levi’s sternum and solidly pushes him away. 

“You should know better,” he smiles thoughtfully, insulting Levi with a tone akin to if he had been bestowing the grandest of compliments, "I don’t want a man who knows what he’s doing, or a man who thinks he’s clever enough to know what I need. I want a rabid mad-dog who’s lost his mind and forgone control, who can take without reason or hesitation what he considers his. Levi, do you want to be my attack dog?”

Cock twitching painfully in his slacks, Levi seethes, feral, "I'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard that you’re gonna be fucking bedridden for at least a week.” It’s a pity, really, because Erwin could probably press a chaste kiss to his forehead at this point, and Levi could probably explode like an inexperienced horny teen. Levi is so hard it physically _hurts_.

“That’s more like it,” Erwin grins, and wets his lips teasingly. He spreads his thighs open a bit more as a reward, just enough so Levi can catch a glimpse of the slick, sloppy hole hidden between his two perfectly round ass-cheeks. Levi snarls, because he wants to see more, wants to touch, wants to fucking feel and claim it for himself. 

It’s _his_ , goddamn it. His to admire, His to play with, his to use and fuck, and fuck if he ever lets someone else even go near it, even dare to entertain the thought of setting their filthy gaze upon it. He’s earned it. Earned the privilege to.

Erwin evidently notices Levi’s rapidly waning self-restraint too, so he pushes himself off the floor and sways towards the kitchen with sadistic amusement alight in his unsteady steps. 

“Welp,” he says, a perfect facade of disappointment, “until you can do that, don’t touch me.” 

And with that, he leaves Levi frozen in the middle of his own living room, his erection harder than a rock and he hasn’t even touched it yet. 

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


After spending a considerable amount of time—more than what he’s willing to admit, Levi is finally able to calm himself down enough so that his about-to-orgasm erection wilts to maybe-take-care-of-me? half-mast at best. At the very least, his pants are no longer so tight that he feels like his dick may fall off due to a lack of proper blood circulation.

In the meantime, Erwin has gone into the kitchen to have a drink of water and pick at some of the extra dinner foods Levi had left in the frying pans. He has also, unabashedly, helped himself to Levi’s luxurious bathtub and shower to clean himself up. 

Of course, he had informed Levi beforehand. As Erwin had put it, having a perfidious nature does not translate to a lack of politeness or etiquette, which Levi would like to beg to differ but then Erwin would probably make him actually do it—beg, that is. He’d asked for towels and a spare change of clothes, but Levi’s brain had been a mushy mess and he’d been too busy trying to kill his erection to really process what Erwin had been saying. So, Levi had directed the other man to a stack of towels and one of his bathrobes, which, to be fair, is probably the only piece of clothing in the vicinity of Levi’s household that will even fit Erwin. 

Levi goes to take his own, very cold, borderline freezing shower afterward. Letting the chilling spray rain down on him and efficiently wilting his boner. He entertains the thought of beating one out as the water glides down his back but eventually decides against it. Oddly, he thinks he should save it up so he can empty more of his cum into Erwin’s ass in the near future, a desire driven by the nonsensical primal urge to mark Erwin up and prove himself worthy of his attention. It’s a peculiar thought that he’ll come back to later when he’s a little more clear-headed, he concludes, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist as he uses another to soak away the wetness in his hair. 

He finds Erwin relaxing on his balcony, enjoying the wine they had opened up earlier for dinner. He’s clad only in the bathrobe that Levi had lent him, and the view alone almost causes Levi to sprout another hard-on. The thing is, Levi’s bathrobes usually, respectfully, come to well below the knees for himself, which is typically how long bathrobes are supposed to be. However, on Erwin, the robe fucking stops barely midway down his thighs. 

It’s enticing, and despite the apparent lack of femininity in Erwin’s approximate _everything_ , Levi wants nothing more than to march over to his balcony and slowly snake his hands up the robe and over the curve of Erwin’s buttocks until the material is bunched around Erwin’s hips and Erwin is on display for him like an expensive prostitute from a misogynistic, oversexualised 90s film. Fuck, Levi could probably just slather some slick over his cock and slide right into that inviting heat, still loose and soft from the finger-fucking earlier.

Levi doesn’t get far, though, gets his fingers to the edge of Erwin’s bum before the blond is irritably slapping his hand away. 

“Your neighbours can see,” he huffs with disdain, picking up his glass of wine and swirling it gently.

“So what?” Levi counters, “you can give ‘em a show like you did for me. Don’t you like that?” 

“And by the off chance get arrested for indecent exposure?” Erwin says with a condescending sneer, “not everyone wants to have a criminal record.”

Levi pauses for a beat, reflecting the nuance in Erwin’s decidedly offhand comment. But when has Erwin ever said words without a purpose? “Jesus fuck, do I even want to know how you know that?” He scowls.

“I told you, I was obsessed with your work for a while,” Erwin replies with a nonchalant shrug, “there was barely anything about you, though, so I dug around and found some information.”

“Fucking stalker pervert,” Levi mutters sourly under his breath. 

“Ex-con,” Erwin says, detached and cold. 

“You really don’t give a shit, do you?” Levi scoffed, bitter. 

“Some of us learn that compassion is a fallacy at an early age,” Erwin murmurs, voice flat, “some children’s innocence are forcibly taken from them when they are still too young.”

A beat of silence passes over them, before Levi realises something of glaring importance.

“Are you staying the night?” He asks. “I didn’t say you could do that.”

“My chauffeur got off work two hours ago,” Erwin says by way of an answer.

“Call a taxi,” Levi grunts 

“And go home wearing what? My pants are still wet from where you decided to drool all over them earlier, and my shirt’s in an even worse state,” Erwin explains tersely, “I’ll stay the night and get my chauffeur to deliver clean clothes in the morning and then he can drop me off at the gallery.”

“Fine,” Levi concedes, “but you sleep on the couch.”

“I don’t fit on your couch,” Erwin says, “besides, your bed is clearly big enough for both of us.”

“Why the shit are you so demanding? This isn’t even your house,” Levi swears, “don’t try anything weird with me in my sleep, old man, or I’ll kill you.”

“Dream on.” Erwin laughs.

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


Levi is the kind of man who wakes up at precisely 8 AM every day, the only exception being whether or not he gets absolutely trashed the night before. Then, he allows himself ten minutes of mental recon, to gather his bearings before slowly shifting out of bed in search of painkillers. 

Last night, somehow, the two of them had ended up downing another two bottles of wine in an impromptu drinking contest before Levi realised it was time to turn in. They’d tipsily stumbled to his bedroom, Erwin passing out almost immediately, robe and sheets wrapped around him modestly, while Levi spent a few precious moments pawing at the body parts he could reach before hitting the breaks on consciousness himself.

As he waits for himself to come to full consciousness, Levi stares contemplatively at the lump of long limbs and blond hair slumbering serenely on his bed next to him. This accidental tranquillity is cruelly broken as Levi becomes hauntingly aware of the heavy need twitching between his legs. After glaring menacingly at his morning wood proves futile at making it go away, Levi turns around and sulkily eyes the peaceful body strewn next to his.

The robe had risen further up Erwin’s legs during the night, exposing all of his thighs and just the barest hint of his ass (and well, Levi’s always been a bit of a blanket thief). There is something artistically appealing about the hints of erotism conveyed through the way the material unveils Erwin’s body in spite of the obvious innocence in intention. It gets Levi rethinking about going into the bathroom and battling his erection away under the unsatisfying spray of his shower. He considers and recalls what Erwin had confessed teasingly into his ears the night before. 

_A rabid mad-dog who’s lost his mind and forgone control, who can take without reason or hesitation what he considers his._

An idea crosses Levi’s mind, he leans down over Erwin’s form and swipes his tongue tentatively across the blond’s lips, only to get a hand shoved in his face, sleepily pushing him away. 

“It’s too early, Nile,” Erwin murmurs drowsily, before turning away from him and falling back asleep on his side.

_Fuck it_ , Levi decides, impatient and egged on by his imminent pleasure, and slivers down the bed. Erwin’s curled up in a fetal position now, and from his vantage point, Levi can see pretty much everything he wants to see. He grabs one of Erwin’s legs, fingers tingling as it comes into contact with his sleep-warm skin. 

He positions Erwin’s foot in his lap, and gathers saliva in the dip of his tongue, and lets it drip down onto Erwin’s foot, thick and messy. 

It’s, quite frankly, gross. But Levi’s going to finish what Erwin had started last night. He wants Levi to come, rutting against his foot like a depraved mutt? Then Levi will prove to him that he can. He will prove to this little prissy bitch who doesn’t even believe that Levi is worth the time of his day, that he is every bit the attack dog that Erwin wants him to be. 

Because, in the long run, it’ll be Levi who reaps the benefits. 

Rubbing his thumb roughly up and down the middle of Erwin’s sole in a mock foot massage motion, Levi smears his saliva evenly until most of the other man’s foot is coated. Then, he sits back on his heels, lines his cock up, and starts rutting against it. 

In an unexpected anti-climatic twist, the smooth skin on the bottom of Erwin’s foot hardly provides enough friction for Levi to actually feel orgasm-inducing levels of pleasure, and the gap between his toes is nowhere large enough for Levi to slide his dick through, like a depraved satirical imitation of sumata. 

Just as Levi’s contemplating whether he should just roll Erwin a little more onto his side and make good use of those muscular thighs, the said man stirs awake, legs stretching out and subsequently pressing an intoxicating amount of pressure against Levi’s aching erection.

“Fuck,” Levi breathes, grabbing Erwin’s ankle to hold him still.

“Nile?” Erwin groans, blearily blinking his eyes open. His voice is soft yet rough with sleep, too tantalising and innocent to the whole devious nature of the scene. 

“Thought I was your dog,” Levi says, slowly sliding his hips up and down, waiting for the realisation to hit Erwin. 

It doesn’t take long. Almost instantly, Erwin snaps to full awareness and peers down at the situation where his foot is being held captive for less than honorable means.

“You’re disgusting,” he hisses, although he makes no attempt to yank his appendage away. 

“Woof woof,” Levi barks in ridicule. 

Erwin doesn’t bother to answer him, however, he does slide his other foot down the sheets, eyes locking on Levi’s as he rubs his big toe over the slit of Levi’s cock. Levi’s jaw drops, and he whines low in his throat. Gazing down, he catches the glint of the sunlight fading into the room reflecting off on the pre-cum glazing Erwin’s foot. 

“Can you come like this?” Erwin watches Levi’s cock twitch with fascination. 

“Yeah,” Levi breathes, thrusting lightly into the pocket he’s created with his hand and Erwin’s foot. It’s just not enough, though, he needs some other kind of stimulation, needs something that helps with the doggie roleplay, like a pressure on his neck, like a pup collar, like—

He grabs Erwin’s other ankle and pulls it up towards his neck, only he is met with resistance. Levi growls, and slinks his eyes back up Erwin’s body to meet the blond’s challenging gaze.

“No.”

“ _No_?”

“No, I don’t want to do that,” Erwin says petulantly.

Levi hisses, his pleasure taking a brief pause. “You don’t want to do that because you’re uncomfortable, or you don’t want to do that because you don’t want to give me what I want?”

It’s truly unfair how the devious spark in Erwin’s eyes turns Levi on even more. 

“Hmm, you’re my dog and this is my foot,” he says lazily, shifting to rest on his elbows. The robe falls open completely, revealing Erwin’s own erection, and his cock is so pretty Levi almost wants to cry. “I decide where it goes.”

“Fine,” Levi huffs, and lets Erwin do his thing. The other man smiles up at him sweetly, and presses his pre-ejaculate covered toe against Levi’s lips. Except, before Levi can dip his tongue out to clean him up, Erwin’s already moved on and is pushing Levi’s head back with a foot on his forehead. 

“Can you come again afterward?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Hurry up, then.” With that, Erwin dismisses him and reaches over to the nightstand to grab his phone.

The combination of him being physically restrained like a mutt, and the awareness of the way he’s literally humping Erwin’s leg like a dog fuel Levi’s ministrations. He ruts harder, the foot at his forehead keeping his neck at an awkward angle. If it had been any other person, Levi would have long thrown them out of his bed for daring to make such a patronising move on him, but Erwin makes him want to kiss his feet and eat his ass—do anything he can to please him. 

Erwin bends his toes and they press directly against Levi’s slit. Levi moans, his hand closing around his erection and jacking himself off while Erwin toes at the head of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Levi moans, gaze laser-focused on the pale softness of Erwin’s inner thighs, hand tightening and jerking himself faster. “You’re so evil.”

“If you come right now, I'll let you fuck me,” Erwin grins over the edge of his phone, barely paying him any attention, but he scratches the edge of his toenail along the underside of Levi’s cock, prodding it in slightly harder over the bump of the vein and the pain of it sets Levi off like a malfunctioning fire-cracker. 

His climax hits him harder than a baseball bat to the back of the head, skin tingling, and his nerve endings set on fire. He’s pretty sure he cusses Erwin out throughout, but can’t be certain because he genuinely blacks out a little. 

“I fucking hate you,” Levi groans, falling face-first into Erwin’s crotch. 

Erwin wipes his spunk-covered foot onto Levi’s sheets. “Sure, you do.”

Levi groggily lifts his head, Erwin’s cock hard against his clavicle. He peers at the other man through the valley of his pecs. 

“The fuck are your tits so fucking big for?” He snaps, not too big on the post-coital glow, “wear a bra.”

“Maybe if you’re good for the rest of the week,” Erwin hums, still scrolling on his phone, “I’ll even let you pick it out if you pay for it.”

Levi’s cock gives a valiant twinge, but he’s going to need a few minutes to recover. 

“Sit on my face,” he says instead, rolling over and sidling back up the bed. Erwin finally puts his phone down and side-eyes him.

“No,” he says just as Levi expects him to, “I’d crush you.”

Levi’s eye twitches with annoyance. “I can bench your weight easily, Smith. I’m stronger than I look, you won’t hurt me.” 

“One, you don’t know how much I actually weigh,” Erwin snaps, “two, I don’t care how strong you think you are, I am not sitting on your face.”

“Your loss,” Levi shrugs, kissing a path down the column of Erwin’s neck. “Turn over, kitten.”

Erwin gives him a look like he’s considering getting up and walking out on him again, though, after a beat of silence, he sheds the bathrobe and rolls onto his stomach, tucking his knees up comfortably underneath himself, but not without an eerily sincere, “call me that one more time and I’ll cut your dick off.” Levi doesn’t doubt him. 

Bending down, he gives Erwin a little mooch on his right ass-cheek, skin warm and supple against his lips. Erwin hums quietly. “Do you have dental dams?”

Levi frowns against his butt. 

“If you don’t, you can’t rim me.”

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Levi reasons, grabbing a buttock in each hand and pulling them apart. Erwin’s hole stretches open relatively easily, apparently still relaxed from the night before. He gets a foot in his gut for doing so, but the vision of the blond squirming under his hands had probably been worth it.

“Don’t expect me to kiss you, then,” Erwin says grimly. “Either you kiss my ass or my mouth, your choice.”

Levi channels all his (sexual) frustration and negative energy and glares at the back of Erwin’s head. “Flip around.”

Erwin sits up and twists around, grabbing Levi’s face in his hands and pulls him in close. Levi closes his eyes, expecting a brain-melting makeout session, except it never comes. He blinks his eyes open with irritation. 

“Dogs don’t kiss their masters,” Erwin says with a shit-eating quirk on his lips. 

“I’m going to ruin you,” Levi grunts and licks a strip across Erwin’s lips. Erwin laughs and shifts onto his lap, grinding his ass down onto Levi’s reviving erection. 

“Well? Get the lube and condoms and get to it.”

“Do you even need lube?” Levi flattens his tongue against Erwin’s jugular and nips at the skin under his jaw. He traces his thumb against Erwin’s rim, dipping it in occasionally. 

Erwin moans into his hair, “are you serious? I have work in like one hour, but if you’re on your best behaviour at the gallery’s party, I’ll consider letting you do it dry.”

Levi answers by roughly shoving his entire thumb in. Erwin mewls and chases his finger down when he pulls it out. 

“They’re in the drawer on your right,” he says and then remembers. “Hold on.” 

Hooking an arm under Erwin, Levi manages to lift him off his lap with his legs around his waist and arm gripping his shoulder. He shuffles forward on his knees until Erwin’s back is against the headboard. He pulls open the drawer and grabs his lube and a string of condoms. Tossing the condom onto the bed, Levi squeezes a healthy amount of slick into his palm. When he finally looks up again, he finds Erwin staring down at him with shock alight in his eyes.

“What,” he scowls. 

“You’re strong,” the blond grins, rocking his cock against Levi’s abdomen.

“I told you I can lift your weight easily,” Levi says, rubbing the lube onto his fingers and reaching down to Erwin’s ass. “I can hold you up and fuck you against the wall if you want to, princess.”

“Call me princess one more time and I will break both of your wrists,” Erwin bites out threateningly, although some of the petrifying and chilling effects are lost as his voice wobbles towards the end when Levi wiggles his index finger into his rear. “Fuck.”

Levi smothers his smirk into Erwin’s neck, finger pressing against the blond’s flesh, purposely avoiding his prostate. Erwin writhes in his lap, cock grinding against his own. Levi’s frankly amazed by how sensitive Erwin is, how he’s already leaking so much with only a finger up his ass, as he himself doesn’t get off on ass-play unless his prostate is constantly stimulated. 

He introduces a second finger, and the squelching of the lube rings obnoxiously throughout the otherwise quiet room. Erwin’s gasps and groaning fill whatever silence there is, thick and guttural as the shorter man scissors his digits apart, briefly pressing the pad of one finger against Erwin’s sweet spot. 

It doesn’t take long for Erwin’s hole to loosen, stretched sultrily and wide around three of Levi’s slender fingers. Levi pistons his fingers in and out of the slick channel, jabbing Erwin in the prostate every now and then. Erwin whines and holds onto the back of Levi's neck for dear life. Latching onto the junction between Levi's neck and shoulder, the blond laves the area with open-mouthed kisses. Levi hums against the pleasant sensation, curling his fingers and pressing persistently into Erwin's sweet spot. Erwin retaliates by biting down hard, clenching his jaw tight enough Levi swears he breaks his skin. He swallows, feeling his dick twitch with interest when Erwin’s ass swallows him sloppily and trying to clench up when he feels Levi pulling out. Except he can’t, already fucked too loose and wet. 

Levi pats around for the condom and puts it on, wiping the excess lube onto his erection and nudging it up against Erwin’s ass where it’s open and leaking for him like a two-bit whore’s. 

“Levi,” Erwin moans when the head of Levi’s cocks dips onto his hole but it slips out and up into his crack. “Stop t-teasing.”

“No,” Levi grins, sliding his cock up and down Erwin’s ass-cheeks, hesitating against his hole but not thrusting it in. “You’re just too pretty, Smi–”

He’s cut off mid-sentence when a hand clenches tightly in his hair and yanks it back brutally, hard enough he feels a few strands come loose. “ _Fuck_ –”

He looks up and is met with Erwin’s dark gaze. There is nothing except command and authority in those deep blue eyes—unwavering dominance; Levi licks his lips subconsciously out of nervousness, suddenly reminded of his place and embarrassed that he'd even forgotten it in the first place. He's never been particular to blushing during sex, but surely he feels his cheeks redden—even the pressure from holding direct eye contact with Erwin's intense look of _demand_ sends cold sweat pouring through his pores, yet lights a passionate flame deep in his body. 

“Dogs don’t speak human languages, do they?” Erwin asks, although there’s no questioning tone in his voice. Instead, it's cold and filled with disdain, as if he is doing Levi a favour by even letting him have sex with him, as if this is all a bother to him. He stares down at Levi condescendingly through his fringe, fingers tightening until Levi lets out a hiss at the burning pain in his scalp. “Now, what do dogs do?”

Trembling, he lets out a weak bark, but Erwin doesn’t let go of him, instead, he ruffles his hair as one would do to a lowly pet. Then he taps his open palm degradingly against Levi's cheek—a warning slap: if Levi dared to disobey him further, he has no doubt that Erwin wouldn't hesitate to discipline him properly. Levi's heart flutters, almost tempted to find out what kind of punishments Erwin could dish out. 

“Good boy.”

Levi flushes all the way down his chest, beyond humiliated and on the verge of crying from the shame surging through his entire body—the acute kind of shame that only a virgin disappointing a girl the first time he has sex can feel. Yet, mortifyingly, his dick’s harder than it has ever been, and he’s leaking obscenely all over Erwin’s thighs and soaking the bedsheets with his pre-cum, unable to control himself. Like an overexcited puppy. 

“Now, be a good doggie and fuck me hard, alright?”

Levi opens his mouth to verbalise his agreement and pauses. He nods submissively instead, and whines like a mutt when Erwin suddenly sinks down onto his dick. 

“What,” Erwin scoffs as he begins to fuck himself, using Levi like a human dildo. “Forget how to move? Come on, I thought you said you could ruin me.”

That reignites a fire deep in Levi’s gut; he growls, snapping his hips up, quick and rough against Erwin’s rear, and grunts in satisfaction when the blond gasps and shudders against his chest. 

“Good boy, you’re fucking me so well,” Erwin lewdly moans into his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, and bounces on Levi’s lap, “your cock feels so good.”

Levi’s hips stutter without meaning to, buckling upwards in response to the praise. He winces, dick throbbing against Erwin’s inner walls, dangerously close despite already orgasming once. 

“Don’t come until I do,” Erwin pants, grinding down cruelly, no doubt feeling just how hard Levi’s cock is pulsating from where they’re connected. 

Levi whinges, desperate to come. He fucks up into Erwin harder, faster—with enough force that he topples Erwin over sideways and folds him almost in half with the sheer need to bury his cock that much deeper into the welcoming, pulsing warmth, and begins pounding into the blond with abandon, on a mad mission to make Erwin come. 

Erwin makes a wailing noise and grabs Levi by the back of the neck, shoving his tongue sloppily down his throat. The kiss is messy, and Levi, fucked out of his mind and too overcome by the pleasure shooting through his dick, drools all over Erwin’s chin and jaw.

He spears the blond onto his cock as deep as he can, erection harder than it's ever been in his life, and his eyes roll into the back of his head when Erwin licks the roof of his mouth, sending tingles and shockwaves right to his belly. He makes sure to swallow Erwin’s tongue back equally enthusiastically, conveying his gratitude to his master for allowing him to kiss him. 

Too overwhelmingly engrossed with thrusting his dick in and out of Erwin’s wet heat and licking at his tongue and face, Levi doesn’t notice the hand yanking his hair and the heel kicking and digging into his back until Erwin stiffens and then goes slack, ass squeezing Levi so much he can’t tell the pain from the pleasure. 

Levi’s vision whites out, on the brink of his own orgasm and he busily chases after it. When he comes, his hips don’t stop moving; he continues to frantically fuck into Erwin’s overstimulated body and sucking at Erwin’s slack mouth. Eventually, the stuttering of his pelvis dies down and he finally has enough awareness to pull his tongue out of Erwin’s throat. 

Erwin coughs and splutters, wheezing and inhaling hard and ragged, limbs quivering against Levi's shoulders and the bedsheets and barely conscious from the asphyxiation. Levi leans back down and laps up his tears while the blond slowly recovers from being suffocated, only stopping when a large hand slides through his sweat-slick hair and a rough, fucked-out voice murmurs into the damp skin on his neck. 

“Good dog.”

Levi shivers and his dick, still shoved deep into Erwin’s ass, twitches and leaks out a final, small spurt of cum when he feels Erwin’s smile slowly spreading against the underside of his chin. 

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


“I don’t have enough time to wait for my chauffeur,” Erwin announces as he steps out of the shower and into the living room, frowning hard enough that Levi almost feels bad for him. 

Almost.

“Just wear what you wore yesterday,” he shrugs nonchalantly, “I don’t own anything that’ll fit you.”

“I can’t believe I’m this late.” Erwin drops the towel around his waist and reaches for his dress shirt, scowling at the missing top button. “Are my pants still in the studio?”

“I already got them for you,” Levi gestures at one of the armchairs.

“At least offer me clean underwear.”

“Aww, I was hoping that the great creative director may consider going commando under that nice, expensive suit of his,” Levi snorts and throws the pair of underpants he’d grabbed while Erwin had been in the shower.

Catching the clothing smoothly, Erwin glares at the other man. “These are jockstraps.”

Levi just shrugs again. “I’m afraid my briefs would cut off the circulation of your dick and make it rot off.”

“Next time I am going to make you beg,” Erwin smiles, all teeth, but puts on the jockstraps anyway. A tendril of excitement darts up Levi’s spine at the blond’s threatening tone and the sight before him. 

“Stop complaining,” he huffs out instead, hoping that he’d masked the arousal in his voice, but the smugness on Erwin’s face told otherwise. “I’ll give you a ride.” 

<>

Clothes rumpled and hair awry, Erwin steps off the bike.

“Buy a fucking spare helmet and a hair-dryer,” he tells Levi, clearly annoyed, “who the fuck even drives at eighty on a fifty street? You shitty dog, I should’ve dried my hair before we left.”

Levi laughs and revs the engine. “I was the one driving, of course, I wore the helmet.”

Erwin looks like he’s about to slap the shit out of him, and surprisingly, on second thought Levi thinks he may be into that if it’s in a sexy context.

He decides to walk Erwin into the gallery, not because he’s a gentleman, but because it’s too good of an opportunity to pass up gleefully watching the blond perform the Walk of Shame, given the state that he’s in.

Even though he hides it well, Levi can see that Erwin’s clearly uncomfortable with the multitude of gazes laser-focused on him as he walks through the entrance of the gallery. The receptionist, Christa, is openly staring at Erwin with wide eyes, and her pen slips from her fingers like a humiliating insult to Erwin. There's a tall, freckled security guard sporting a low ponytail who has completely ceased conversation with Christa just to follow Erwin’s stiff stalk into the very public lounging area in a messily crumpled suit and his glistening gold hair sticking out in all possible directions. Guess people have really never seen the man looking so disarrayed and out-of-composure before; hell, even Jean and his two security guard cronies look shocked. 

_How unsightly,_ Levi thinks, smirking to himself. _So evil bitches like Erwin Smith can have moments of insecurity too, huh?_

He marches right up to the man and gives Erwin’s ass an obnoxious slap, and manages to throw a possessive arm around his waist afterward, miraculously without getting punched in the face.

Erwin squeaks.

Levi croons loudly, “good morning, babe, how’s my little darling doing? Missing Daddy’s cock up your sweet ass yet?”

Immediately, everyone’s eyes leave Erwin’s figure, some even blushing at the bold display of affection, and the outright crudeness of Levi’s words and actions. Levi thinks he hears a low wolf-whistle too.

“What the hell are you doing,” Erwin hisses quietly at him, anger hidden carefully under a neat layer of concern. 

Shrugging, Levi slides his hand down a little and thumbs around the protruding edge of Erwin’s right hip suggestively. “Helping you out,” he replies nonchalantly, and figures, hey, if two can play this goddamned game, then why the hell would he not have some fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u mad bc erwin's the one with a cock up his ass, go suck a dick lol

**Author's Note:**

> update shouldn't take too long, i'm just touching up on some scenes.


End file.
